The Funny Things in Life
by The WolvGambit
Summary: A bad spill, a broken leg, and thou...GSR *An answer to a challenge on the GSRFL Wiki* Happy B-Day ilovegsr!


The Funny Things in Life

Summary: A bad spill, a broken leg, and thou...GSR *An answer to a challenge on the GSRFL Wiki* Happy B-Day ilovegsr!

Prompts:

********

Broken (leg, arm, etc.)  
Bath/Bathe  
Hungry  
Work  
Music  
Life  
Fall

Rating: ADULT (For EXTREME Naughtyness...)

XXXXXxxxxxx

Soft music wafted over him as he was trying out one of Sara's rock CD's. Sure he usually preferred opera, or classical piano but every now and then he'd indulge in a guilty pleasure or two. As he continued to listen his face contorted into a grimace at the itching feeling his leg continued to send off from being inside a cast. The fracture was minimal, but extremely painful and worse than a clean break. Pieces had to be realigned with screws and pins. After being loopy for several days, they finally weaned him off medication and sent him home. Four more weeks in the cast, then he'd be a free man.

Sara had been a big help, even though he knew it was taxing on her. He was on medical leave and the lab was suffering the backlog. While she wasn't around he was melancholy, and he knew he smelled less than pleasant. Even Hank wouldn't be around him for long periods of time. The last time he bathed was before he was released, that was over a week and a half ago.

The spill, still lingering in his minds eye, was very, very embarrassing. Jim commented on good way to throw himself at Sara. Shaking his head, he ran a palm over his face and leaned forward to grab his coffee mug filled with hot tea as he recalled the events.

XX

__

They had just finished sweeping the perimeter, the house was old...condemned. The roof leaked, floor-boards creaked, and splintered wood lined just about everywhere. He had taken the upstairs while she had taken the living room. Half way through the initial process, he spotted blood spatter behind a rotted out dresser and started to find his materials to begin collecting prints when he realized he'd forgotten to repack print powder.

Cursing himself for not remembering, even though he always kept a spare, he hollered for Sara.

"Sara, could you come here a minute please? Bring your kit." He shouted as he started lifting up from his knees, hearing them crack with the transfer of weight.

"What's up?" She smiled at him and then looked at his location.

He started walking towards her when a rotting board cracked under his weight and threw him forward. The events that followed were a blur but when he finally came to he was sprawled on top of Sara and his left leg was in a fair amount of pain from the impact. He felt his leg in a pinch as it had gone completely through the flooring and as he fell forward he knew that the from the force, it was at least cracked if not broken.

"While I'm all for doing it at work, Gil...the decor could be a little bit cleaner." Her grin was wide showing the gap between her front teeth, he couldn't keep the chuckle out of his response even if he tried.

"Ha ha..."

Moments later he spotted Jim Brass in the doorway with a bright smile, leaning against the frame.

"Well, we all knew you were going to do it sometime, we just didn't know when." His smile grew. "Way to throw yourself at a woman."

Gil grumbled for a few moments and then looked up at the even wider grin that was painted on the cops face. "Jim, just go find an EMT, I'm in a hell of a lot of pain."

"Nothin' like a beautiful woman to break you fall, huh champ?"

"Shut up..."

He groaned painfully as Brass lifted him off Sara and they made their way to the stretcher waiting by the door as the two men helped him up. Sara wasn't too far behind as she hopped into the ambulence with them.

XX

Sighing at the memory, he took another sip of his tea before his stomach let out a howl. So now adding to the fact that he was alone, tired, and smelly...he was now also hungry. Cursing at the luck that Sara had to be called today of all days, he made a grab for his crutches and heaved himself off the couch.

"You hungry too, boy?"

Hank looked up at him with a happy expression, wagging his tail excitedly as he rushed down the stairs in front of Gil.

"Wait for me..." He laughed as he slowly maneuvered his way down the stairs...crutches under his arms as he slowly shifted his weight from crutch to foot to stair. A technique he'd finally mastered without Sara's help. Making his way to the kitchen, he pulled out a can of food, opened it, and chunked it into a bowl setting it down on the floor for Hank.

Browsing the contents for himself he settled on a turkey sandwich. Pulling out some mayonnaise, bread, meat, and cheese, he settled himself at the counter and started working away. That's when he heard the front door open.

"Gil, honey?"

"Kitchen." He shouted. "Can you grab my tea on the coffee table? I didn't have enough hands."

"Sure."

He heard her process as she removed each thing she carried with her. The audible thump of her purse as it landed on the table next to the door followed by the clunk of her keys in the dish. The shutting of the door with her foot and the soft thunks of her shoes as she toed them off and kicked them under the furniture. Finally heard the sound of her jacket being thrown into the leather chair by the couch as she then made her way down the stairs.

"How was work?"

"Annoying, but we caught the bastard." She smirked and he caught the smile as he turned to face her, taking his tea gratefully. "Hungry?"

"Definitely, and after we eat I'm going to get you into a bath."

He smiled thoughtfully. "Yes, I think I'm overdue...even I am aware of how much I reek at this point."

She kissed him chastely and walked to the fridge to pull out the fruit salad she'd made earlier that morning. "How's the leg?"

"The pain is minimal, I'm keeping up with my doses, it just itches like a bitch."

Her laughing caused him to scowl. "What?"

"That is an expression I've never heard you use before." Her laughter was infectious.

"I'm always learning new things." He embraced her, placing a kiss on her temple. "Food now, then that bath you promised me."

XXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

He leaned heavily against the sink, watching her intently as she adjusted the knobs on the faucet to get the temperature just right, then popping in the drain plug.

"Bubble bath?" She smirked.

"Sara, not even for you will I get in a bath filled with bubbles." He gave her a teasing expression. "There are plenty of salts and oils to choose from."

"You'd look cute." She didn't even bother to hide her grin. "Especially with them in your beard." Her hand glided along the prickly surface causing his body to heat unexpectedly.

"Sara..." He sighed, taking her palm and kissing it. "Mmm..."

"What?"

His eyes were hooded as he looked at her. "How long has it been for us?"

Sara didn't bother to hide her confusion at his statement. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, my dear." He trailed his fingertips down her arm until the met the straps of her bra.

The heat in his eyes was unmistakable. "Gilbert."

"What? Is it so wrong that I want to induldge?" He sighed. "It's been too long, Sara."

Heat shot through her body as he caressed her intimately. "That and I really want you to shave me too."

"Sit."

He sat on the toilet lid as she prepared everything she needed, the bath had finished filling and she added some oil to the mix to suit him. As he watched her move about him, he remembered what prompted the weekly shaves. They had almost been caught, almost. His beard was leaving her with burns across her skin. Although intensly erotic, she admitted that it was getting too close with him and the beard plus her wearing scarves almost every day. Even long sleeves to cover up the burns. After much coaxing, he finally settled on shaving, but then she one upped him by grabbing a straight razor and shaving him herself. He'd never had a cleaner shave, so once a week was their ritual. Lathering him up, she dragged the razor gently down his face, removing the overgrown stubble and presenting her gaze to smooth, clean skin.

"Much better." He palmed his face after he dried it. "I still want to induldge in another, more fulfilling, activity."

She chuckled at his resolve as she helped him bag his leg and eased him into the tub. "You're incorrigible."

"No, the word you're searching for is 'insatable' my dear. I stay hungry for you." He ran his fingers through her hair as she took her place in front of him. Settling in the heated water, she pulled a bath sponge from the shelf and turned easily to face him, mindful of his leg. Filling the sponge with his favorite body wash, she started to clean him in Earnest, hearing his soft groans as she massaged a particular sore spot that came from sitting in one place for too long. Soon her ministrations were halted as he started to caress her, her body wash warming between his palms and her skin.

"Gil..." She warned.

"Sara..." He answered back in a mocking tone, giving her ass a gentle smack.

"You're leg."

"There are always ways to work around these things, my dear. Don't worry about it." He whispered huskily in her ear. "Let's finish washing and go to bed."

"Mmm..." She finally conceeded as she started to shampoo his hair.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

After thoroughly drying off, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her neck gently, rubbing his face against her shoulder. Nipping the skin between his teeth, hearing her moan at the pleasure as he sucked the skin between his lips.

"Gil...harder."

"Sara, we have enough trouble with the beard burn, hickey's will cause just as much..." He was cut off by her pressing his face into the corner of her neck.

"Harder..."

Blowing out air through his nostrils in a soft sigh, he took the flesh between his lips once more biting down with his teeth and sucking deeply until a red welt formed at the juncture. Her low, deep moan made him throb and slightly lose balance as he clutched her tightly against him and rubbed against the bare globes of her ass...feeling her wetness as he bent slowly and stroked himself between her thighs.

"God Sara, so hot, slick...gotta be in you soon sweetheart." His thrusts turned from gentle to hard as he took a few more glides between her thighs. Easing away from her he grabbed at his crutches and then started making his way to the bedroom. Halfway towards the bed he couldn't hold back his laughter about the image he must be presenting.

Naked except for a cast, mobile only by crutches with a thick hard on between his thighs. His laughter brought her pause.

"What's so funny, Gil?"

"A thought occurred to me." He was still smiling as he turned to face her, a little sarcasm lacing his voice. "How sexy I must be to you at this moment in time..."

Laughter peeled out of her as she gently took his crutches and pushed him to the mattress. "You could be battered and bloody, but I'd still want you."

He inched back on the bed, using his hands and watched as she clambered on right behind him. Her eyes deep and rich chocolate, collided with his stormy blue ones as they met in the middle and he rolled her beneath him rubbing happily in the slick skin she provided for him.

"Condoms?" He panted softly as he continued to thrust, catching a nipple between his lips and suckling softly, his tongue dancing around the dusky pink areola and then repeating the process on the other breast.

"I started on the pill..." She panted. "...the day before you broke your leg."

He groaned into her chest as he scooted down on the bed, placing kisses all the way down until he met her center. "Cock tease..."

Her giggles filled his ears. "You must really be desperate to be using all this un-Grisssom-like language."

"You drive me crazy, Sara. Inside and out." With those words he dived into her folds, licking her from opening to clit, flicking the bud with his tongue, nipping it with his teeth, dragging his tongue on either side before showing mercy on her and dipping it in then circling around the taught bud until her fingers gripped his hair hard enough to bruise his scalp. Licking his lips, he raised up on his arms and crawled back up between her legs, sheathing himself in her heat and groaning at the intensity.

They had done this once at the beginning of their relationship, in the heat of the moment, but not since then from fear of pregnancy. He wanted children, just not now. Feeling her clenching around him now, feeling her wet heat clench and release around him was more than he could bear as he braced himself on his arms and started to swivel his hips just so, in a circular rhythm so he didn't have to put too much pressure on his leg.

"So hot...so slick...God Sara, oh yes...gotta..." Sweat began to bead on his brow and behind his neck and he quickened the circles and bumped her clit on each stroke, the intimacy, the closeness, caused his movements to become slightly jerky. Leaning in he rolled them so she was on top and she started to ride him in earnest, the change in angle welcome as the sounds of flesh on flesh echoed through the room, their combined scents draging out the beauty of the joining and heated rhythm as he lifted up and started to worship her body as she moved atop him.

"Please, Sara...come for me..."

"Gil...need...Yes, yes...oh yes..." Her thrusts became sporadic as she heaved in his embrace, his thumb met her clit, rubbing in time with her thrusts, her rhythmic clenching signaled her climax as she came with a long, beautiful moan, his name a chant as she kept rocking against him, his hips meeting hers with desperate thrusts, long and hard, short and choppy, finally his body gave in, tightened and released in a big blast of color and light as he tumbled back against the pillows, taking her with him and their heavy breathing mingled as they kissed, tongues tangling in the light of the setting sun.

As their bodies settled and finally sucommed to slumber, he couldn't only feel that life could never get any better than this.

-END


End file.
